


Every Man Dies Alone

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, he comes back of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Wild was a skilled fighter, brave and selfless. Sure, he was reckless and at times unreasonable, but everyone had their issues. The group wasn’t concerned about Wild as much anymore, even though the younger still exhibited few self preservation skills. He would hide his injuries, refuse potions, and sneak off into the forest at night and be fine in the morning. No one else noticed, but Twilight worried.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 19
Kudos: 613





	Every Man Dies Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for checking out my first ever Linked Universe fic!! I'll be writing more of these soon and posting them as I do, please let me know what you think! I'm also taking prompts (especially on the discord) and I have a few more ideas for fics I'll get to soon :)

Wild was an enigma. They’d been travelling as a group for months now and still Wild would end up surprising them. His cooking was amazing, he was a skilled fighter, and he’d even opened up about his past a bit; the small details given were enough to ease any remaining anxiety about him. None of them enjoyed talking about the hardships they’d faced, preferring to stick to happy or exciting parts, but all Wild had were bad memories. They hadn’t visited his Hyrule yet, but from the stories he’d shared it was a beautiful and terrifying landscape with more monsters than people. And even if Wild didn’t say it, Twilight could see the guilt in his friend’s eyes when he spoke of home. Wild had defeated Ganon, but at a high cost, and the group decided they didn’t mind being in the dark about the finer details once they realized how traumatising it had been. Twilight much preferred to see the happy, carefree side of his friend, rather than the one that emerged after nightmares in the dead of night. Wild had become much happier as he fell into place within the team, the sadness in his eyes fading more each day.

Sure, he was reckless and at times unreasonable, but everyone had their issues. Twilight wasn’t worried about Wild as much anymore, even though the younger still exhibited few self preservation skills. He’d noticed it right away, after their first battle as a group. Wild had taken a few hits but had dispatched far more enemies than any other had. While Legend and Warriors clapped him on the back and Time offered a pleased smile, Twilight took notice of the blood seeping through Wild’s tunic, the limp he was hiding with skill, the bruise forming across his jaw. Some of the others had taken minor hits too, and while they were being patched up Twilight approached Wild with a red potion and some bandages, eyebrow raised.

“I’m fine,” Wild had insisted, hunched over himself awkwardly.

“You may fool the others, but you don’t fool me. Let me take a look,” Twilight huffed, sitting down at the boy’s side. Wild stiffened, but didn’t pull away as Twilight carefully examined the gash on his side and the bruising around his ankle.

“Drink this,” Twilight thrust the potion into Wild’s hands insistently, trying to ignore the guilt he saw in the other’s eyes. “You’re no good to us injured.”

Wild nodded at that and took a sip, expressionless despite the bitter taste. Twilight watched as Wild slowly drank the potion, stopping every few seconds to check his injuries. The moment they were healed enough Wild capped the bottle and handed it back to Twilight, a decent amount still inside. Twilight wanted to insist Wild drink the whole thing, that it would make sure the injuries didn’t return as easily, but Wild fixed him with a determined look.

“There are others who need this more than me, I’m fine.” Wild said, voice like stone, and Twilight felt annoyance prick at the back of his neck. He stood with a huff and shot Wild a glare, but the younger still had that determined, guilty look on his face that sent a shiver down his spine.

It was a recurring problem. Wild would be injured in battle and either try to hide it or attempt to sneak away rather than receive medical attention. Twilight was frustrated endlessly by the recklessness of it, but even after months of fighting and travel Wild never showed signs of sickness, infection, or side effects from refusing treatment. Some days he would have a slight limp or wince minutely as he moved, but only Twilight seemed to notice. Whenever he tried to confront the other about it Wild would shut him out, repeating the same excuses and meeting Twilight’s concern with defiance. Even Time tried to convince Twilight he was worrying too much, that Wild could handle himself and wasn’t letting himself be injured enough to affect the group. It didn’t sit right with Twilight, but after a while his relationship with Wild deepened, they shared secrets, and he felt he understood where his protege was coming from.

Being alone for so long with no break and no one to look out for him, Wild didn’t put himself before anyone. He was used to getting beat up and he was used to the pain. If it didn’t hurt, why waste a potion trying to fix it? Especially when there were others whose lives were more fragile than his. He could afford to die, especially if it meant his team would survive. He appreciated Twilight’s concern, but he couldn’t tell anyone about Mipha. They were all so strong, and he had somehow managed to convince them he was too. He didn’t want to see the hurt in their eyes when they realized that Wild wasn’t a survivor. He wouldn’t even know what to tell them if they asked how many times he’d…

So he didn’t say anything, and he assured Twilight he was fine, and everyone eventually left it alone. He was good at pushing through the pain; he could go days after a battle with a serious injury before he died in his sleep or somewhere in the woods after sneaking away. He’d be up the next day as if nothing had happened, because nothing had happened, and Twilight was the last person he wanted to know the truth. He couldn’t bear to see the betrayal on his friend’s face. He didn’t want to lose Twilight like he’d lost all his other friends.

Wild was stewing in these same thoughts again as the group walked through the forest. It was a pleasant day, the afternoon sun warming the air, but he’d drifted into his head again despite the story Wind was telling him and Hyrule at his side. They weren’t being very quiet, several conversations overlapping in the groups ahead, but Wild still managed to hear the telltale screeching of monsters in the distance. He’d learned quickly that his senses were sharper than the others--even Twilight was less aware in his Hylian form. Wild’s ears flicked as he realized they’d be walking head on into a base and adrenaline kicked him into action.

Wild slid up to Twilight’s side, their eyes meeting in understanding. Time caught on quick, shooting a glance at the rest of the group as he pulled out the Biggoron Sword. In moments the group was silent, and Wild drew his bow and tread ahead to investigate with Twilight close behind. Sure enough, the base was right at the edge of the path, nearly a dozen monsters of varying strength stalking around. Wild stopped at the treeline, squinting towards the Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos camp warily.

“What are you thinking?” Twilight whispered, his sword and shield at the ready. The others were quietly joining them, Warriors coming to Wild’s other side to assess.

“I can take out a few of the Bokoblins from here, but once they’re down our cover is blown and my arrows won’t do much good against the others.” Wild replied, knocking an arrow.

“You take down the ones you can and I’ll give the word to attack. You and Twi stick together, focus on the Moblins.” Warriors instructed, and Twilight and Wild nodded as he returned to the group.

Wild sucked in a breath and raised the bow. Time slowed as he released one, two, three arrows across the field, hitting each Bokoblin in the eye with precision. As he knocked a fourth arrow he leaned to the side, enemy fire whizzing past his ear and hitting the tree behind him. Warriors gave the signal and everyone charged from the trees. Wild let the last arrow fly, taking out the Lizalfos archer who’d shot at him, and then swapped his bow for a sword and ran out with Twilight.

The fight was bloody and tiring, but Wild had managed to dwindle the enemy enough for it to be an even match. As it was, Twilight and Wild were tag teaming a massive Moblin, dodging heavy swings and trying to get its legs out from under it. Wild’s sword was cracked and getting worse with each swing, but the Moblin was on its last legs as he readied a final blow. Twilight slashed at its legs and Wild ducked under its arm to thrust his blade up into its chest, black blood spraying over his hands as it connected. With a crack the sword broke, half of it lodged in the Moblin’s chest as Wild ducked out from under it. The monster teetered before falling to the ground in a puff of black smoke, and Twilight shot Wild a proud smile.

That’s when Wild heard it. A sharp yell echoed across the field, and his chest clenched with dread as he saw a Bokoblin disarm Wind. The youngest stumbled and Wild ran, but the Bokoblin’s club cracked across Wind’s skull and the boy collapsed. Wild charged forward, pushing his stamina to its limit, and slammed bodily into the monster. It raised it’s club but Wild thrust the remainder of his blade into its neck, severing it’s windpipe. The club smashed into his left arm with a crack but Wild held firm, pressing the blade down until the monster disappeared under him. He stumbled to his feet, exhausted and sore but with a one track mind. Wild checked over Wind with shaking hands, blood matting the boys hair and scratches littering his face from the impact. He palmed his slate, letting out a sigh of relief as he found he had a potion on him. Wild carefully lifted Wind and rushed him away from the base, feeding him the potion as the wound slowly knit itself back together.

When he set Wind down an exhausted Hyrule stumbled to his side, offering a pinched but reassuring smile. He took the potion from Wild’s trembling hands and took over.

“They need you out there,” Hyrule said softly, meeting Wild’s eyes. His anxiety faded, hands steadying, and Wild stood with a nod.

Wild rushed back into the fray, scooping up an abandoned sword along the way. It was in rough shape but it would hold until he could find another. Wild quickly caught sight of Twilight on the edge of the battle, struggling against another towering Moblin. They’d been fighting for a while but the others were still occupied, and with two men out he was the only one who could help Twilight. Wild rushed forward and sliced across the Moblin’s side from behind, dodging out of the way as it’s ax slashed through the air. Twilight gave him a tired smile, and Wild noticed the blood trickling from a wound on his leg.

Wild was protective. Not as much as Twilight, but more than most. He would not let his friends be hurt, never again. Wild’s left arm screamed but he forced himself into action, jumping in close and taking slashes before dodging out of the way, taking most of the Moblin’s attention. They fell back into their careful method, Twilight slashing at its back and legs while Wild distracted and cut at its front. The Moblin was large and slow but incredibly strong, just one hit from its ax would be the end. Wild kept this in mind as he fought furiously, trying to down the creature before it had the chance to hurt anyone else. Wild flipped away as Twilight surged forward, but the Moblin had caught on, and Wild watched in horror as the back of its ax slammed into Twilight’s stomach.

Wild sped forward as the ax raised over his winded friend, time slowing to a crawl. He made it to Twilight just as the ax swung down, embedding itself deep into his chest instead. Wild thrust forward with his sword, right into the Moblin’s heart, and the ax tore out of him as the monster fell. The seconds crawled by, Wild staring down at his chest as blood poured down the front of his tunic. This was a deadly wound, no doubt about it. They were on the edge of the battle, no one else had noticed their fight. Wild could still manage to get away but Twilight would know and he couldn’t have the other coming after him. He wouldn’t let himself die in front of his friends.

Wild reached for his slate, paging through his various armor sets. He needed something dark… there. Wild felt the slate materialize the Sheikah top under his tunic, the dark fabric covering the wound and hopefully hiding the blood enough. It would have to do until he could sneak away. With a sigh, he replaced the slate and time rushed back around him, the monster disappearing in a puff of smoke. Twilight gasped behind him and Wild turned, the movement sending white hot pain through his chest.

Twilight coughed as he tried to get his lungs to work again, and Wild rubbed a hand over his back as he tried to school his face against the pain. Breathing was difficult, the ax had cut deep and had broken ribs along the way. His lung wasn’t punctured, but each inhale sent waves of pain rushing through him. All around the fight was ending, the last of the monsters falling around them. Twilight was looking around, pale but _alive_ , and they exchanged shaky smiles as Wild helped him to his feet.

“Should we go help?” Twilight asked a bit breathlessly, watching as the rest of the group took on the final Moblin.

“You need to rest. They’ll be fine,” Wild assured, speaking with the little air he could get into his lungs. Twilight shot him a worried look but Wild gave a smile. “Don’t worry about me. Just pushed my stamina with all the running.”

Twilight didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t press it. Wild brought them over to where Hyrule was assessing a barely conscious Wind. Twilight was distracted enough then, sitting beside Hyrule and speaking in hushed tones as the youngest groaned. The final Moblin fell with a screech, and Wild knew his window to escape was closing. His shirt was stuck to him with hot blood, and his vision was beginning to swim. He wouldn’t have much time alone and he’d need to be quick.

Wild slowly backed away towards the trees, eyes flitting between the returning group and Twilight. Once he was a few yards away he turned and darted into the forest, chest burning as he ran. He crashed through the brush and cursed himself for making so much noise, anxiety pushing adrenaline back through his veins to power him forward. He didn’t last long, his stamina long spent, and Wild crashed to the ground heavily. He tried to suck in a breath and coughed, blood coating his throat and dripping to the ground. His vision swam, black biting at the edges, and Wild strained to remain conscious as he got to his knees. He shuffled over to a tree, resting heavily against it. The forest was green and calm, but the leaves overhead swirled together as Wild grasped at his remaining energy to pull out the slate.

He paged to the weapons page, blood smearing over the screen as he selected the small dagger he kept for just this purpose. It fell into his lap and Wild dropped the slate, hands shaking hard as he grasped the hilt. He brought it up to his neck, trembling. It was never easy doing this himself, but he’d never allow a friend to take on this burden. Wild sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

“WILD!”

His eyes snapped open in shock as Twilight appeared before him, standing a few feet away and looking paler than he’d left him. Wild’s heart beat frantically as he realized he’d been caught, and then more so when he realized what this would mean. Twilight’s eyes shone with fear and panic as he stumbled forward, falling to his knees before Wild and prying the knife from his hands.

“Twi--” Wild coughed, blood trickling down his chin. “Please, you… have to leave.”

“Wild, what the fuck do you think you’re doing.” Twilight’s voice shook with anger and fear and Wild flinched at the tone. He couldn’t bring himself to look into his friend’s eyes, feeling his chest spasm as his lungs began to fail.

“You weren’t supposed to know about this…” Wild whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. Twilight lifted his chin and he couldn’t turn away from the terrified gaze.

“You just disappeared, and I saw you take that hit, I couldn’t just--” Twilight stopped, holding back a sob. “Don’t die.” he pleaded, and Wild’s heart sunk.

“I’m not going to die.” Wild said, trying to stop his voice from trembling. His breaths were just gasps now as blood pooled in his lungs, and Wild’s vision was quickly fading. Twilight shook his head, tears dripping down his face. “Don’t worry… about me.”

“Why do you always say not to worry?!” Twilight shouted, his voice cracking. Wild felt like his heart was breaking. “I can’t not worry, cub. I care about you. Why don’t you care about yourself?”

Wild reached up, bloody hands clasping around Twilight’s own. He fixed his friend with his most determined look, unwavering even as the blackness crept in and his arms became numb.

“I can come back.” Wild whispered, eyelids lowering. “I can’t…”

The world vanished, his soul tearing from his body for a blissful moment. Wild floated, all the pain, guilt, sorrow gone in this realm. He had a few seconds of peace, wondering when he’d finally be allowed to rest, until Mipha was before him. Her spirit as vibrant as ever, hovering over him with skilled hands as she knit his body back together. He felt light as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, his eyes closing.

When they opened she faded away, with the same promise, and Wild found himself held in a tight grip by a shaking Twilight. Wild’s hands slowly came up to circle his mentor, mind swirling with emotions as tears leaked down his cheeks. Twilight stiffened as he moved, and when he sat up his eyes were red rimmed and filled with pain. Wild couldn’t smile to reassure him even if he wanted to. He braced himself for the yelling, the anger. He waited for Twilight to turn his back and leave him there in a puddle of his own blood. He met his mentor’s eyes with so much guilt and regret and sadness, and Twilight pulled him into a crushing hug. Wild gasped, but Twilight chuckled wetly over his shoulder and he felt his worries fade.

“Don’t you _dare_ do that again,” Twilight growled weakly, pulling back to fix Wild with a glare. Wild stiffened, but eventually nodded, and Twilight sighed deeply. “Is this what you’ve been doing all these months when you disappear after a fight?”

“I’m sorry, Twi…” Wild sniffled, trying to dry his tears. “I-I didn’t want to worry anyone, and I didn’t want to waste potions when I could just--”

“You can’t just kill yourself every time you’re hurt, Wild.” Twilight’s voice was soft, his eyes pleading. “I understand your reasoning, but it’s not right. We care about you, we hate seeing you get hurt. Can you try to take better care of yourself, please? For me?”

Wild stared in disbelief at the man before him, feeling like he was about to cry all over again. After a moment Wild nodded, sniffling, and buried himself in Twilight’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll try, I promise.” Wild whispered, and Twilight rubbed his back.

“We’ll work on it together. I’m here for you, cub.” Twilight said softly, hands carding through Wild’s long hair. After a few minutes they broke apart, wiping the tears from their faces with shaky smiles. Wild’s face pinched in disgust at the way his clothes stuck to him with dried blood and quickly switched into a fresh tunic, dusting himself off. Twilight wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led Wild back to the field, sad smiles on their faces.


End file.
